1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of play for a game which is played by tossing a disc at each of two containers in turn by each of four players which are divided into two two-player teams.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Design Pat. No. 333,896 issued Mar. 9, 1993 to Charles W. Starkweather, discloses a trash bag trolley which has a circular opening at the top, is closed at the bottom and tapers from bottom to top. However, there is no disclosure or showing for using this trash bag trolley as part of a disc toss game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,885 discloses a throwing disc which has a solid circular shape with dull edges. There is no disclosure or showing for forming this throwing disc as a doughnut shape or for using this disc in conjunction with a container for use in a target-type of toss game.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,682 issued May 27, 1980 to Floyd E. Brown, a method and apparatus for an outdoor tossing game is disclosed where a toroidal disc is tossed at a cup which has been placed in the ground below ground level. The cup has straight sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,845 issued Sept. 17, 1991 to David B. Dunipace, discloses an entrapment assembly for use in capturing a solid, circular disc during a disc tossing game. The entrapment assembly is in the form of a cage which is operatively connected to a pedestal.
In the penultimate patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,797 issued Oct. 15, 1991 to Tad L. Hockert and Steven L. Hockert is disclosed a disk toss game where a solid circular or a toroidal disc is tossed at a target board which is formed with a layer of soft foam material to prevent the tossed disc from bouncing off of the target board.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,656 issued Jun. 23, 1992 to James E. Green discloses an apparatus and method for playing a game of toss. This game of toss utilizes objects such as bean bags or balls for tossing toward a target cylindrical receptacle. The target receptacle consists of a cylinder with outer and inner walls.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.